


To Grasp at Wind

by Bakhahyang



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Claude snaps, M/M, No more Mr. Meme Man Claude, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Study, established husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakhahyang/pseuds/Bakhahyang
Summary: Claude snaps at his overprotective husband Dimitri before going to a meeting with a noble. A short character/relationship study between Dimitri and Claude, with heavy headcanon interpretations based off canon.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	To Grasp at Wind

"For the last time Dimitri, I'll be fine." Claude said as he sauntered down one of the castle's hallways, trailed closely behind a slightly panicked King of Faerghus. 

"Claude, I know you can handle your own, but this is _the_ most vile noble in Faerghus. He is known for his unabashed hatred of Duscur and other foreign nations, yet is a hypocrite and fetishizes outsiders by keeping them as servants. He looks down at outsiders as if they were nothing but mere bugs. I beg of you, let me accompany you to the meeting." 

Claude suddenly stopped in his tracks, his back a cold wall to Dimitri. This had been an ongoing argument for an hour, and Claude's patience had finally seemed to snap. A frigid dread trickled down Dimitri's spine like ice, colder than any blizzard winds Dimitri had ever felt in Fhiridad. Dimitri and Claude had their fair share of small squabbles, but this was the first time Claude put up walls he usually reserved for outsiders, raised towards his husband.

Claude turned his head slowly, bright green eyes flashing with anger. His shoulder obscured the rest of his face, but his eyes told all. Dimitri stopped dead in his path. This time, _he_ was the deer caught in the gaze of a predator. He felt chills he had never experienced before, facing a gaze Claude usually saved for enemies, not his lover. 

Dimitri had heard the rumors of Claude's darker side back when they were students in Garreg Mach. Of Claude's uglier side he wished to keep hidden under the facade of his easy smile and cheery laugh. Just like Dimitri withheld his bloodlust, Claude withheld his wrath. They were one and the same. Their smiles both never reached their eyes as young boys. 

Rumors whispered of the boy whose emerald eyes glinted dangerously when truly provoked to anger. "Those green eyes are like a snake's," they whispered in fear. "Never trust a man whose smile doesn't reach his eyes. He's always scheming. Who knows what he's thinking? And the way he's obsessed with poisons... Just like a snake, waiting to strike out at the last moment. _Just who is he really?"_ Dimitri let out a nervous gulp, caught in those intense eyes. 

This wasn't the first time Dimitri had seen such wrathful eyes from Claude. He had caught Claude a few times staring at those who had wronged him, his usual sunny disposition slipping into a hard frown for a few milliseconds, before returning to the usual lackadaisical disguise he wore.

Whatever consequences that followed after Claude frowned were always of the most unfortunate ones. Dimitri would pass Claude on occasion, not missing the strange smile on Claude's face that felt off from his usual demeanor. Claude's eyes saw all, as he honed in on Dimitri's discomfort and confusion. 

"Ah, your princeliness... whatever you think, feel, or suspect, don't think too much of it. It's not nice to see your pretty face all scrunched up with worry like that. It'll just be our own dirty little shared secret. After all, I know that we're pretty similar, you and I." Claude winked at Dimitri, who began to perspire. So, Claude truly was more perceptive than he let on to be. He saw straight through Dimitri's front as well. A man who liked to play the fool, yet buried his darker side like Dimitri. They had a silent mutual understanding back then. And did until today. 

Dimitri unfortunately had to witness the same steely eyes again in a few war councils, but especially in battle. While Dimitri's rage filled the skies with broken howls and screams, Claude's rage was filled with deafening silence. Dimitri sat upon his mountain of countless bloody carcasses out in the open, while Claude hid all his skeletons in the closet. Dimitri watched how Claude slew his enemies with a cold, unmoving face. Eyes that always gazed down coldly upon his mighty white wyvern steed who roared for blood, as if to voice his master's silent biddings. For Claude always looked down upon his enemies, never up. 

A look that was born from countless doubts to his strength, abilities, and lineage. From being tired of being ignored simply for his existence, or worse, trod on. A cold, defiant stare that seemed to say, _I'll show you. I'll show you all_ , without uttering a single word. This came from a man who had constantly escaped the jaws of death since he was young, whose life was shaped by countless hardships. A man who defied death and refused to let it get in the way of his dreams.

And now that pointed look was pointed directly at him, an arrow tip lodged at Dimitri's jugular. 

"Dimitri," Claude said in a soft, distant voice. Dimitri could do nothing but to stay frozen in place, his voice caught in his throat under such intense eyes. Claude was right in front of him, yet sounded so far away.

"I know you are worried for me my love, but know that I can always handle myself. No matter the situation. I have proved myself countless times to others, and I know I don't need to prove myself to you. To others though..." Claude slowly turned his whole body towards Dimitri, the menacing aura around him thickening. He slowly stalked towards Dimitri like a hunter tracking his prey, who held his ground. 

Once he was directly in front of Dimitri, Claude looked up at him, the only person Claude would look up at willingly. A droplet of sweat rolled down Dimitri's brow. Dimitri was taller than Claude, but it now felt like Claude loomed over him. Dimitri felt trapped under that impassive gaze, as if he was a prisoner awaiting his judgment. 

"To others, I am the former leader of the Alliance, the heir of Duke Riegan, the King of Almyra..." Claude began, his stony expression unmoving. Then he smiled, a sensation that felt like the aftermath of a powerful storm. He lifted himself up on his tiptoes and gently kissed Dimitri, who met him in bewildered shock. 

"...but to you, I'm just Claude, your beloved husband. Just trust me, okay? I got this. We got this. Never forget that." Claude said, letting out a small laugh at the look of Dimitri's equally shocked and relieved face. "I'll be alright. I'll be back. Until then!" Claude turned quickly around on his heel again, not looking back at Dimitri who stood there dumbly. 

Dimitri felt overwhelmed with too many emotions. Was this the power Claude had on others? It felt like he was at the edge of a cliff, being backed further and further towards an empty, bottomless chasm, mercifully being spared his death at the last moment. So this was what it was like to face the full brunt of Claude's wrath. He was truly a fortunate man then that Claude saw him as his lover, as his most trusted, confided in ally instead of as an enemy. 

People always spoke of how they feared and awed Dimitri's legendary strength, but little did they know there was a hidden, yet present omnipotent force along him. He was a fool to forget Claude's true power he kept well to himself, always a hidden dagger at his side. But to compare Claude to a snake was wrong. Claude never saw the need to flaunt his strength in adversity. He let his actions speak for themselves, but always with a mischievous smirk and wink. 

Dimitri sank to his knees and laughed in disbelief. Claude was always full of surprises, the only one who could drop him to his knees, closer to the earth. He shook his head to himself. How could he have ever doubted Claude? He was an uncontrollable force of nature, something he could never grasp. And yet, he was his. They were each other's. 

Dimitri let a small smile form on his lips and murmured, "Damn you Claude... you got the best of me... again. Safe travels.... my love."


End file.
